Beautiful eyes
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place at the end of Queen of the Serpentine. Lucy's thoughts about Brock after he leaves as she reflects on that question he asked her when they first met.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _I do not own Pokemon. It is a Japanese anime/manga/videogame media franchise owned by Nintendo, Game Freak and Creatures. I am just one of their many fans._

 _ _ **Beautiful eyes**__

It was late in the afternoon as I made my way home.

Today was a rather unusual day with those criminals called Team Rocket impersonating me and tried to steal some innocent Pokemon, though they have been swiftly dealt with. Not to mention my impromptu battle with that trainer named Ash Ketchum from Pallet town.

Ash was a young trainer and he made it clear that he wanted to be a Pokemon Master more than anything in the world. Despite the fact that the gym was suppose to be closed today, I allowed him to battle me and while it was a close match, he ended up proving himself worthy of the Luck symbol.

I admit the kid had potential, I didn't make it easy for him during our fight...I never make things easy for anyone. You don't become a frontier brain by being soft.

"I'm home..."I announced as I opened the door where all my beloved Pokemon greeted me.

While I loved all of my Pokemon, I admitted I had a few personal favorites who I kept as pets rather than used in during my battles.

They were my precious Snorlax, my Skitty, my Abra, my Cyndaquil, my Swinub and my Makuhina who all embraced me the moment they saw me.

"Sweethearts...It's so wonderful to be home and look into those beautiful eyes..."I said as I held my little Skitty and Swinub, while the others were still close to me.

I loved all my Pokemon, including my Seviper and my Milotic, but I couldn't deny that they all had a very special place in my heart.

It was they're eyes. I could never get tired of looking into those beautiful eyes of theirs. While some people might not appreciate squinty like eyes very much, I always found them mesmerizing. They were just so...beautiful was the only word I could think of that came close to how I saw them, but it still wasn't enough.

But it would do for now.

Suddenly the image of another pair of squinty eyes flashed in my mind, but they didn't belong to any Pokemon… They were the eyes of that guy I met today….His name was Brock.

"Funny...They remind me of the eyes of someone I met today..."I said while blushing as I thought about him, about his eyes and the way he looked at me today.

It was obvious that he fancied me, given that he held my hand and even shouted that he thought we would make a great couple while I was battling his friend.

My face flushed as I remembered that moment and I tried to keep my heart rate under control and focus on the battle. I still recall Barbara throwing a tantrum like she always did and shouted at him to be quiet.

It was strange, I have never felt this way before, true men have expressed interest in me but I didn't care, my only love was my gym and my Pokemon...but Brock was different.

I felt my face heat up once more and my heart flutter as I recalled our first conversation...or more specifically, the first thing he said to me.

He asked me if I believed in love at first sight and it was also at that moment that I noticed his eyes for the first time. As I gazed into his eyes,my heart started feeling things it never felt before.

They say that eyes were the window to a person's soul...and the soul I saw in Brock was beautiful. I was always good at reading people, seeing their intentions in their eyes. While I admired his eyes, I could also see a kind of innocence in him that I didn't see in my other suitors. The way he looked at me was actually rather endearing in my eyes. I could tell just by looking in his eyes and observing his behavior that he had a deep love for Pokemon, he valued his friends and allies and I could see that he was just a nice guy who just wanted some love in his life.

" _Love..."_ I thought and felt my heart skip a beat at that word.

My heart was beating fast, my face became read and my hands were shaking bit...I felt so vulnerable at that moment...but I knew I liked being around him.

I didn't know then if what I was feeling was loveat that moment,...but I knew I liked him but before I could answer, the child known as Max pulled him away by the ear while all I could do was stare.

I looked at my hands, the one's that were clasp in Brock's strong, warm ones and suddenly felt all tingly as I thought about his hands in mine.

 _"Brock..."_ I thought fondly as I gazed at the hands that were once held by him.

I felt a little sad that he had to leave, but he and his friends were on a journey and I couldn't just flat out ask him to stay with me...I only recently met him...At least that's what I told myself as they left to continue their journey.

My heart kept racing as I thought about his beautiful eyes, the way he looked at me today and the question that he asked me.

" _Do you believe in love at first sight?.."Brock's voice echoed in my mind once more_

I think I finally know now….

 _"Yes, Brock...I think I do believe in love at first sight..."_ I thought to myself as I went to play with my beloved pokemon companions.

Maybe someday we will meet again, and hopefully by then I will be able to give him my answer.

I never once stopped thinking about him and those eyes that always made my heart skip a beat and hoping that maybe….just maybe...he was thinking about me as well.

 _ _ **The end**__

 _ _ **A/N:**__ _ _I hope you all enjoyed my first BrockxLucy fanfic. I find it such a pity that Lucy didn't appear after her debut, I think she and Brock would have made a great couple. Anyway I made this fic to satisfy my love for the pairing and my craving for romance fics with Valentine's day fast approaching.__

 _ _ **:) Don't forget to read and review and remember that all criticism is welcome here :)**__


End file.
